Talk:Search and Seizure I (Windurst)
Can be relatively easy if done in one of the "secret bases" AKA Crawlers nest S, The Eldieme Necropolis S and Garlaige Citadel S if done correctly. If you have a BLM with you or you are a BLM(or something that can stun AND bind) target the transporter ONLY the transporter. Run up to it until they "aggro" you, just before they start moving or just as they start moving stun the transporter and then bind it. The two guards should run off leaving the transporter behind, run behind the trans porter or around a corner so it cant see you and it will unclaim and act like it doesn't know you are there. Then if you attack it, you will fight the transporter without the guards the crate still drops and the guards warp out even if they are not within range of the transporter. Sometimes the transporter will suddenly fall to the ground, this is assumed that it is because he is too far from the guards regardless its still spawns the ??? and stops the supplies from getting to the stronghold. Guattanator 03:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Did it yesterday solo as 75 Thf/Nin in Meriphataud. Used tools for sneak and Invi (just in case) and the transporte was ahead of his guards (at least i didn't see them at all). Attacked the transporter and after two normal melee hits he collasped, so his Hp seems to be rather low.. Cemalidor 05:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Successfully completing this Op reduces the Beastmen's "Supplies" level by one within the zone where you killed the Transporter. Arc Royal 05:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Two birds with one stone After repeating this mission over and over, I came to the conclusion that the ??? doesn't disappear when the party leaves to return the mission. I would say it stays till the guards make it to the fortification point. screenshot of windom I completed this mission twice within 3 minutes on my RDM/BLM. Any job or equipment with +running speed and /blm subjob can achieve this. Pyerzuka 18:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It is impossible to complete this on a job below 50 or even 40 for that matter. Sneak and Invisible + none-0 damage doesn't work as said previously. I've tried it on a 37, 40, 45 and 50. 50 finally one-shot him from behind... 2 stacks later. --Pyerzuka 10:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Results: BLM64/RDM32 with Ivory Sickle Sneak/Invisible, walked up behind Transporter and let him have it with my Scythe. Dead in one shot, no further aggro from Guards. Tristam Green 18:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) If at first you don't succeed... ... you may not want to try again. I had been killing transporters for fun on ~50-ish DRG/DNC in West Sarutabaruta S. All you had to do was be under sneak and invis and do a non-0 damage hit. Cake! And it killed time between campaign battles, beating on the fortification for skillups. However, I got a little sloppy and learned my lesson. Caught aggro by attacking the transporter from the side. They growled, turned to face me and entered battle stance, and then fled. Standard behavior. I knew that if I ran for the fortifications, I could nail the transporter just before he got there though from previous failures. Tried again and once again was sloppy and hit from the side. They turned toward me, growled, and entered battle stance... and then they attacked and tore me apart. From that experience, as near as I can gather, if you do something agressive once they will run. The second time, they'll stand their ground. But it could've been proximity to the fortification, amount of HP lost (maybe 10% at most), etc. --Linoth 01:34, 24 November 2008 (UTC)